Dork
by TheEliteAngel
Summary: So I originally shipped two of my friend, Dominic and Mark together a while ago. That ship was a joke and it died over time, but my boyfriend and I recently decided to bring it back as a joke. What will happen if your choice to find out!


****_Oh! Hello there! EliteAngel here! I'm new to this place. This is my first story. I decided to ship my friends Dominic and Mark together as a joke. It was an old joke that had long since died, but my boyfriend and I decided to bring it back. I hope you guys enjoy this! Tell me if you like it and want more, and if there is anything I need to improve on, please let me know! Much love! Thanks!  
-EliteAngel 3 _

**Dom's** **PoV:**

I watched as #Camone walked by. They looked so happy. Huge smiles on their faces. I watched as Cameron stole a quick kiss from Simone as they both quickly ran to catch their separate busses.

I sighed. I wish I had love. Something sweet so I wasn't alone. I stared at them getting on the bus.

I still sat under my tree, doing my schoolwork, when I saw him walking towards me. _Mark! What is he doing? Has he come to say hi?_

"Hey there, Mark!" I said, smiling a bit. There was something odd about the way he conducted himself. Walking slowly and almost seductively towards me. Then again, that was Mark. He always seemed to do that to all of his friends, mainly just to mess with him.

"Hiya, Dom! Watcha' doing?" He asked, in a dumb sort of tone, sitting down under the tree next to me.

I smiled a bit sheepishly. "Ah, not much, just doing my schoolwork."

Mark had a strange look on his face. It made me feel funny. Almost like I had butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why. It was rather odd. I didn't usually feel this way around my other friends, so why him? "That's not all you were doing." He said. His voice suddenly getting deeper.

"W-Wha?" I said, almost surprised.

"You were watching #Camone walk to their busses together again, weren't you?" He stuck his tongue out a little in mild disgust.

I breathed out sharply in mild annoyance and a bit of discomfort. "Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked.

Mark laughed. His laughter was rather rude, and it made me shrink back a bit. Boy girl love is gross. Man, man love is what I prefer. Smile a bit evilly, looking over to Dom suggestively.

I backed away rather disgusted. _So Mark was gay? I knew it! But still, why was he letting this all slip now, and more importantly, why was he telling me?!_ "Why are you coming out just now?"

It was funny, because I had just come out of the closet not even a week ago. I had told my closest friends about it. Like #Camone, Mark, Alex, John, Mika. Why was he just coming out now, and to me and me only? I blushed a bit, a smile on my face.

Mark looked at me, a smirk forming across his face. "Why are you smiling? Is that a blush I see? Didn't you expect it, Dominic? It was kind of obvious, after all." He laughed a bit.

I pulled back into myself, was he teasing me? Was he lying to see if I would try something? My heart pounded. His eyes were on me. There was something in the way he looked at me which sent shivers down my spine. The way I felt, it was…...so…..nice….. They weren't like the bad shivers. They were the kind of shivers you get when you're excited, almost aroused. I blinked a bit and looked back at him, studying his face.

Not gonna lie, I liked what I saw….. _What the hell is happening? Why am I thinking this way?_ I looked up sharply as I noticed that Mark was getting closer. His face was within inches of mine. "Mark!" I yelled. "What are you doing?!" I tried to pull away a bit, but I realized Mark had me back to the tree, I couldn't really flinch back.

"Oh, Dominic." Mark chuckled, there was a sinister sound to his voice, but at the same time it came out gentle. "Don't act like you do not like this, really you are exploding!"

"You creep!" I cried, I struggled to get away.

Mark was enjoying this, I could tell. "You are funny, Dominic. I know you are Gay! You said so yourself, why hold back?"

I clenched my teeth. "Stop it, Mark! This is too sudden!"

"You know you won't find anyone else!" Mark barked at me.

"Now you are just being rude!" I yelled at him. I yelled at him with anger now more than anything, and I noticed I hit him in a soft spot because his face softened, and he backed away a little bit, pacing across the grass.

"I'm sorry…" Mark muttered. "It's just that…" He looked back at me, eyes pleading. "I love you, Dominic. I have for three years now! It's like…..this burning feeling. I-I watch you everyday. Doing your work, walking through the halls. I get butterflies every time you talk to me…...It is like life is so much more boring without you…" He trailed off, wrinkling his nose in disgust with himself. "This shit is too mushy-gushy!"

I looked at Mark with shock, discomfort, and another strange feeling I couldn't really identify. "M-Mark! What are you saying?!" My heart was pounding, and I felt sweat begin to pool on my forehead. "D-Do you…...A-Are you…..Serious?!"

Mark's face hardened again, the softness gone. He pushed me up against the tree. "Why don't you find out for yourself, Dominic?" He kissed me. I struggled under his force, but realized struggling wasn't much use, so I took it, and to be honest, began to like it. Finally, after what seemed like ages he pulled away. And it left me gasping for breath.

"M-Mark!" I stammered. "W-What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Mark smiled. "You liked it!"

"H-How so?"

"Because you kissed me back."

I was silent now as I realized he was right. I didn't fight, and I _did_ like it! "You bastard!" I mumbled at him.

Mark laughed. "Again?"

I nodded as he kissed me again. This time longer and more passionate, he dug in with his tongue. I felt a cold sweat drip down my back. _This is so wrong but so right._ I thought as he continued to kiss me.


End file.
